Ozeki Mai
|image = OzekiMai-CountryGirlsDaizenshuu1.jpeg |caption = Ozeki Mai promoting "Country Girls Daizenshuu ①" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 158.5cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer, model |active = 2012–present |agency = (2014-) |label = zetima |join = November 5, 2014 |mcolor = Medium Blue |graduate = December 26, 2019 |debutsingle = Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou |lastsingle = Kaite wa Keshite no "I Love You" |days = 5 Years, 1 Month, 21 Days |group = Country Girls |acts = Country Girls, COOOOOUNGERME。 |blog = |autograph = }}Ozeki Mai (小関舞) is a Japanese talent. She is a former idol under Hello! Project as a former member of Country Girls."『カントリー娘。』改め『カントリー・ガールズ』について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-11-05. Ozeki graduated from Country Girls and Hello! Project on December 26, 2019, following the group's suspension of activities. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Ozeki Mai was born on February 10, 2002 in Tokyo, Japan. In 2002, Ozeki appeared in the film Jitsuroku Hitman ~Tsuma Sono Ai~. In 2012, she became a junior model under the agency Tamborine Artists."小関 舞　おぜき まい　公式ページ" (in Japanese). Tamborine Artists Official Web Site. 2012. (Archived) 2014 On April 8, Ozeki announced she had left Tamborine Artists after being bullied by another agency member. Slanderous comments were being left on her blog since New Year's, and the commenter's IP address was matched with someone she was close friends with at the agency. The other girl stayed with Tamborine Artists after Ozeki decided to leave, and she never received an apology."お知らせ" (in Japanese). Ozeki Mai☆my☆Diary. 2014-04-08. (Archived) In 2014, she participated in the Morning Musume '14 Audition! in hopes of becoming a 12th generation member, but failed in the last round. On November 5, it was announced that Ozeki was added to Country Musume, now called Country Girls, alongside Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki and Shimamura Uta."カントリー娘。「カントリー・ガールズ」に改名で再始動！ “ももち”も加入" (in Japanese). AliveM.net. 2014-11-05. 2016 On February 10, Ozeki celebrated her 14th birthday at a fanclub event titled Country Girls Ozeki Mai Birthday Event 2016, which featured two shows at Mt.RAINIER HALL. 2017 On February 13, Ozeki celebrated her 15th birthday at a fanclub event titled Country Girls Ozeki Mai Birthday Event 2017, which featured two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2018 On February 6, Ozeki celebrated her 16th birthday at a fanclub event titled Country Girls Ozeki Mai Birthday Event 2018, which featured two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2019 On February 12, Ozeki celebrated her 17th birthday at a fanclub event titled Country Girls Ozeki Mai Birthday Event 2019, which featured two shows at Shinjuku ReNY. On August 26, it was announced that Ozeki would star in Barbecue, SKY PerfecTV!'s 29th Twitter morning drama series posted every day from September 2 to September 7.https://twitter.com/sptv_fan/status/1165775866107854848 On December 18, Ozeki Mai released her first visual photobook, Mai BEST."小関舞(カントリー・ガールズ)ファーストビジュアルフォトブック「舞BEST」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-11-05. On December 26, Country Girls suspended all activities after their concert at LINE CUBE SHIBUYA, and Ozeki Mai subsequently graduated from the group and Hello! Project. Afterwards, she plans on applying to university and continuing activities in the entertainment industry."カントリー・ガールズ 活動休止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-10-18. Personal Life Family= Ozeki is the eldest daughter of former baseball player and a current hitting coach for the Yomiuri Giants, Ozeki Tatsuya."中学生アイドルの小関舞が同じ事務所の親友からの誹謗中傷で、なぜか事務所を退社することになる不可解…の巻" (in Japanese). 芸能ポンコツ博覧会★ザビ家の栄光. 2014-04-13. (Archived)"カントリー・ガールズに西武・小関コーチの長女「巨人戦の始球式で投げたい」" (in Japanese). Sankei Sports. 2015-03-26. Her grandparents have a ramen shop in Sano, Tochigi Prefecture. She has a younger sister and owns four pet cats: Gaayan, Satsuki, Mei, and Ryuu. |-|Education= When Ozeki joined Country Girls in November 2014, she was a first year middle school student. She graduated from middle school in March 2017,Ozeki Mai. "3月16日 next 小関舞" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2017-03-16. which Remioromen's "3gatsu 9ka" was chosen to be sung by her graduating class at their ceremony.Ozeki Mai. "3月9日 好きな歌 小関舞" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2017-03-09. She also wrote her middle school graduation essay on the topic of "How to live in the entertainment industry.""巨人・小関コーチの娘は人気アイドル…「カントリー・ガールズ」小関舞の夢はパパと東京ドーム競演！？" (in Japanese). Sports Hochi. 2018-01-23. In April 2017, she started her first year of high school.Ozeki Mai. "4月1日 桜咲いたら高校生 小関舞" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2017-04-01. In June 2017,Ozeki Mai. "6月7日 梅雨かい 小関舞" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2017-06-07. Ozeki's class placed first in their year in the school sports festival, and in September 2017, they won the popularity vote in the cultural festival for their haunted house classroom.Ozeki Mai. "9月25日 歓喜。 小関舞" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2017-09-25. Then in January 2018, her class won first place in their grade for both conducting and accompaniment in the school music festival, as well as the championship grand prize.Ozeki Mai. "2月1日 音楽祭 結果… 小関舞" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2018-02-01. As of April 2019, she is in her last year of high school.Ozeki Mai. "3月20日 本を読むには 小関舞" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2019-03-20. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Ozeki Mai has acquired: *'Morito Chisaki:' She gets along best with Morito Chisaki in Country Girls. *'Shimamura Uta:' Ozeki was good friends with former member Shimamura Uta since the Morning Musume '14 Audition!. *'Sasaki Rikako:' She gets along well with ANGERME member Sasaki Rikako. *'Nomura Minami:' She gets along well with Kobushi Factory member Nomura Minami. |-|Name Meaning= Ozeki's was given the name Mai (舞) so she could soar high (舞い上がる; maiagaru) in the future, and on the day she was born snow was whirling (舞う; mau) about.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-11. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Ozeki Mai: *'Ozeki-chan' (おぜきちゃん): Official nickname, given her since Country Girls. *'Ozeko' (おぜこ): Second nickname, given by Shimamura Uta.Shimamura Uta. "おぜこ 島村嬉唄" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2015-02-11. (Archived) Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ozeki Mai (小関舞) *'Nickname:' Ozeki-chan (おぜきちゃん) *'Birth date:' Sankei Sports. 2014-11-05 Issue. (Reference Image) *'Birth Place:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 158.5cmOzeki Mai. "9月25日 歓喜。 小関舞" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2017-09-25. *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Snake *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11-05: Country Girls Member **2019-12-26: Graduated *' Status:' **2014-11-05: Member *'Years in Country Girls:' 5 Years *'Country Girls Color:' Medium Blue *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Country Girls (2014-2019) *'One-Shot Units:' **COOOOOUNGERME。 (2019) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Violin *'Hobby:' Singing, Dancing, Going somewhere with friends *'Favorite Colors:' Pastel blue, Emerald *'Favorite Sports:' Basketball, Baseball *'Motto:' "Enjoy" (楽しむ) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Tokai no Hitorigurashi", "Love Together!", "Towa no Uta", "Munasawagi Scarlet" *'Looks Up to:' Yajima Maimi, Ikuta Erina Discography :See: List:Ozeki Mai Discography Featured In Solo Blu-rays *2016.04.28 Greeting ~Ozeki Mai~ (e-Hello!) Publications Solo Photobooks *2017.04.29 Ozeki Mai Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" *2019.12.18 Mai BEST (舞BEST) Magazines *2015.02.09 BOMB (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta) *2015.02.20 CD Journal (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta) *2015.02.24 B.L.T (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta) *2015.02.28 Gekkan Entame (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta) *2015.03.06 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta) *2015.03.19 Shukan Famitsu (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta) Works Theater *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *2019 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ (daily guest role) Movies *2002 Jitsuroku Hitman ~Tsuma Sono Ai~ (実録ヒットマン～妻その愛～) TV Programs *2015–2019 The Girls Live *2019 AI・DOL PROJECT (AI・DOL プロジェクト) Web Dramas *2019 Barbecue (バーベキュー) (SKY PerfecTV! Twitter) Internet *2015-2019 Hello! Project Station *2015–2016 MUSIC+ *2015–2016 GREEN ROOM *2016– Upcoming *2016–2017 Girls Night Out *2017–2019 tiny tiny *2018–2019 OMAKE CHANNEL *2019 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Radio *2015 Country Girls no Tadaima Radio Kenshuuchuu!! (カントリー・ガールズの只今ラジオ研修中‼) *2015–2019 Country Girls no Tadaima Radio Housouchuu!! (カントリー・ガールズの只今ラジオ放送中!!) *2016–2019 HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Mondays, 2016.09–2017.09; Thursdays, 2017.10–2019.06) Music Videos *2019 ANGERME - Koi wa Accha Accha ("Koushiki Accha Accha Ouentai" PV) Trivia *Before she became an idol, she said her dream was to become an actress. *She knows how to ride a unicycle."一輪車" (in Japaese). Ozeki Tatsuya Official Blog. 2009-05-13. *She said she was interested in Ikuta Erina because her magic spell gag on variety shows was funny.Hello! Project ga Iku! Naruchika Higaeri Satoyama Tabi 2015 DVD. 2015-07-25. *She shares the same given name with Country Girls supervisor Satoda Mai and former ℃-ute member Hagiwara Mai. *She has the same birthday as Kobushi Factory member Nomura Minami. *She has taken violin lessons since she was four years old. *She was born on the exact same day that Ichii Sayaka's photobook Self was released. See Also *Gallery:Ozeki Mai *List:Ozeki Mai Discography Featured In *List:Ozeki Mai Concert & Event Appearances *List:Ozeki Mai Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A *List:Ozeki Mai Other Q&As Honorary Titles References }} External Links *Country Girls Profile (archived) *Country Girls Official Blog (inactive) *Tambourine Artists Profile (archived) *Former Blog "Ozeki Mai☆my☆Diary" (archived) de:Ozeki Mai es:Ozeki Mai Category:Country Girls Category:2014 Additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type O Category:February Births Category:2002 Births Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Aquarius Category:Blue Member Color Category:Members currently attending high school Category:COOOOOUNGERME Category:Snake Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:2019 Departures Category:Hello! Project Graduates